Song and Shadow
by Jolyne the Nydra
Summary: Slight AU, manga-verse. The homunculi are gone, Al has his body back, and Ed can perform alchemy and still has automail. Things should be normal now. But a month after the Promised Day, two state alchemists return, bringing with them secrets and new adventures. And what's this you say? The homunculi are back? And they're GOOD? 2 OCs, no pairings yet. ON HOLD AND BEING REWRITTEN.
1. New Faces

**Okay, so this is my fanfiction, Song and Shadow. It's my first, so any advice would be helpful...I don't expect anyone to go easy on it because of that, though.**

**This is actually co-written by my best friend who doesn't have an account, Jen. One of the OCs, Songblade, belongs to her. Hopefully two minds are better than one and we will produce a reasonably good story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1— New Faces**

It was a regular day at central in Colonel Mustang's office, or at least as regular as it could be when the Fullmetal and Flame Alchemists were in the same room…and not yelling at each other. Instead, Ed was simply gaping at the Colonel.

"EH?" was the first thing out of his mouth before he decided to elaborate on the single-syllable word. "Let me rephrase that…WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Al sweatdropped. "That's not much of an improvement, brother."

Mustang sighed. This could take a while. "As I just said, there are two state alchemists who were off doing their own thing the last year and half or so. So now you are responsible for telling them about anything that changed after the Promised Day. Speaking of that, they have already been informed about everything that happened while they were gone."

Al blinked as his brother fumed, processing what they had just been told. "Eh? But why us?"

"Well, you're the same age as them. One's 15 years old, the other's 16. They both became alchemists at the age of 13, though," Mustang explained. "Now they should be getting here soon, so pipsqueak—"

The door slammed open as both Ed and one of the people who had opened the door both screamed at the man, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY'RE KNOWN WORLDWIDE AS THE 'PIPSQUEAK ALCHEMIST' YOU MORONIC COLONEL?"

At the same time, both Al and the other person who had just entered tried in vain to stop the outbursts with a "He didn't say that, Brother!/'kay?"

The occupants of the room turned to the two newcomers at the door. "Would you just SHUT UP?" one of them, a girl about Al's age yelled at the one who had just insulted her height. The other, a boy who appeared to be Ed's age nodded.

"Try to live without insulting someone every second, will ya? Idiotic Popcorn Kernel*." He huffed and looked at Ed and Al, giving them time to study him and his friend as the Colonel tried to regain some form of composure.

The boy had waist-length black hair tied back in a low ponytail and his bangs fell over his face, covering his right eye. The tips of his hair and bangs were dyed blood red (don't' ask me where he got the dye, I have no idea), the same color as his visible eye. His clothes were simple—a denim jacket with a plain T-shirt underneath and black cargo pants. Around his waist was a gold and black pouch and he wore a thin chain necklace with a curved gold, red, and black lightning bolt pendant. He was obviously rather irritated with the "Idiotic Popcorn Kernel" as he put it.

The girl had waist-length brown hair in a regular ponytail. Her pale blue eyes held a secretive quality and were set in an impassive face. She wore a casual gold tunic and dark blue jeans that hid her shoes. Raising her hand in greeting, a rather bored sounding "Yo," Was all she said.

Mustang smirked as he nodded towards them, "Well Fullmetal, these are the two I told you about. The girl is Songblade,"

"Song is fine," she interjected.

"And the boy is—" the Flame Alchemist continued, only to be cut off by the boy.

"It's Kou. I refuse to allow this popcorn idiot to say any more potentially insulting comments for the rest of the day."

"Aw, be nice…" the man whined. His response was a blunt, "No."

Song grinned. "You, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and 'hero' of the Ishbal War just got owned by a 16-year-old boy…and he didn't even use curse words!"

Kou smirked. "Bye, then 'Sir Useless Popcorn Kernel'." They left him to sulk about being called useless.

As they left, Al realized they hadn't introduced themselves yet. "Oh, yeah, I'm Alphonse Elric, and my brother is Edward. You can call us Ed and Al."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, huh?" Song said, "Though I expected you to be taller, Ed…"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT?Anyways, you shouldn't talk; you're just as short as I am!"

"Well I'm younger than you!"

"So? Midget!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, YOU SUPER SMALL SPECK?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SUPER SMALL SPECK, YOU MINIATURE ALCHEMIST?"

"WHO'RE YOU—"

"DUDE, SHUT UP!" Kou screamed. "I'M TALLER THAN _BOTH _OF YOU, SO IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE! SO JUST _SHUT __**UP**_!"

Everyone stared at him. "Wow, that's the most you've all day, Kou!" Al noted with surprise.

They all sweatdropped. "I suspect there will be more of these arguments in the future…" Kou groaned.

"Maybe," Song quipped, not very comforting at all.

"…"

* * *

After going around through Central to show Song and Kou around, the dysfunctional group of four stopped for lunch. As they all settled down to eat on a park bench (for theyhad decided the park was a better place to eat than military offices), Ed realized something.

"Oh yeah, you two are State Alchemists, right? Which ones?"

Song blinked. "Oh, I'm the Song Alchemist. Kind of funny that it matches my name, huh?"

Kou sighed, "And I'm the Shadow Alchemist." Ed nodded.

"I see. Well, you know I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Al grinned. "Isn't it great Brother? No one mistakes me for you now that I have my body back! If only we could have given you your arm and leg back too…" His voice got a bit sad at the end.

"Don't worry, Al. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a way." Surprisingly, it was Kou who said that.

Suddenly a rather obnoxious and horrifyingly familiar voice sounded. "Hey, pipsqueak, armor boy! I see you've made friends with another shorty and alchemist, huh?"

Ed and Al glared at the one who just spoke. "Envy…aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Someone brought him back obviously… And how come you didn't insult/nickname Kou? Geez." Song mumbled.

"She's right, we, the homunculi, have been resurrected! I'll let you in on a secret, though: whoever made us…they made us GOOD!"

Everyone dropped their lunches. "_**EH?**_"

* * *

**Okay then, that is Chapter one! Hope you liked it, I'll try to update often. Let's just hope someone actually reads this...**

***- Kou calls Mustang the Popcorn Kernel because Colonel is pronounced "kernel". Also, to pop popcorn, you need heat and the Flame Alchemist has plenty. Thus, the Idiotic Popcorn Kernel was created.**


	2. Oh Great, More Craziness

**Hey there, peeps! Sorry I didn't update earlier! There's STAR/SAT testing this week and last week, and my co-writer Jen forgot to send me her part of the chapter.**

**Anyways, the homunculi Envy is back! What will happen now?**

**Discl****a****imer: I do not own FMA or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Oh Great, More Craziness…**

Ed and Al gapped at the person with the long, spiky dark hair speechlessly. Song still had a bored expression pasted on her face and Kou appeared emotionlessly bored.

"Oh, hi Envy. Here's a cookie." Kou handed a sweatdropping Envy a chocolate chip cookie.

Ed frowned. "Wha—?"

Song suddenly had a gigantic mood swing. She beamed and smiled as she jumped up and stuffed Envy with a pastry and a scone and chattering away to him.

"Hi Envy! Howya doing? Where's Gluttony? It's weird having no one to cook for and Kou here doesn't have a stomach! Well he does but he doesn't eat much. How's Lust doing? Is Pride still bossing people around and sending his weird little shadows around? Oh, and how is Greed? Does he still have little squinty eyes like Ling? What about Wrath? Did you ever bother fencing him? Hm, on second thought, don't try, he'll probably chop you up!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped continuously as a certain smiling Song is chattering away to a speechless Envy.

"At this rate, the world will be flooded with sweat drops..." Kou muttered under his breath. Ed silently agreed with him.

Song gave another gigantic mood swing and crossed her arm, frowning, her face suddenly bored and impassive.

"So, you came here for a reason. Ask away." Envy opened his mouth, but Ed stepped in.

"How did you know who he is? Why did you give him something to eat?" Ed asked, looking Song up and down suspiciously.

Kou cut in. "Oh, we know more than just what kind of chocolate is good on cookies. You'd be surprised at how much we've seen these guys."

Kou then allowed himself a satisfying punch at Envy, who was feeling quite… speechless…

Song waved Envy off. "See you. I have something to do."

She gave Envy a dismissive wave and walked off. Kou walked off the other way.

Al sweat-dropped. "Are they always like this?" He asked Envy.

Envy shook his head. "No, it's usually worse. Sometimes you ask them a question they just stare at you for a reeaaaaally long time then walk away."

Ed sighed. "How long do we have to show them around?"

Envy nibbled happily on the scone. "Not long. They went off on their own, which means you don't have to show them around anymore."

Envy quickly ducked as Ed threw up his hands and shouted. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Envy shrugged, winced, rubbed his ears, and left, still munching the scone while musing over the cookie.

Ed then frowned. "Wait a second…I forgot to kill him for killing Hughes! Dammit!"

* * *

Ed did not want to admit he was lost in the famous ruins of the diamond mine he and his brother were exploring. He tried to figure out the map as Al insisted that Ed hand him the map.

"It's here somewhere, Al! I know I've found it!"

"Not quite, brother, look here…"

"I'm trying to read! Don't disturb me!"

"But brother! It says here to turn right! You turned _left_!"

"... Um… It's because you're bothering me!"

"I'm not! This is the wrong way!"

"Better let Al see the map, Ed." Both brothers whipped their heads around at the voice. Kou was perched snugly on an old box behind them.

"Not cool, Kou. I thought you were lost for a moment." The two brother again whipped their heads towards the voice.

Song leaned against a pole. Her red cheeks signaled that she was running. Brushing her bangs aside, she huffed and walked over to Kou as if she didn't see the two brothers. "Kou, stop running around! It took me a full ten seconds to follow you here!"

"Honestly, that's not that bad."

"So? It's not FUN having to chase you around!"

"It's fun to run though." Kou insisted, frowning.

Song regained her breath and turned around. "Oh, hi." Ed and Al remained speechless.

Kou tried. "Hi Al, hi Shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY SO SMALL THAT SONG MISSED ME BECAUSE I WAS SO SMALL?"

Song clarified. "I didn't miss you, shorty. I ignored you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY YOU MIDGET!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU TINY ALCHEMIST!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY ALCHEMIST YOU PINT-SIZED BEAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED BEAN YOU TINY EXCUSE FOR A BEAN SPROUT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT YOU MINATURE ANT-SIZED ALCHEMIST!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINATURE ANT-SIZED ALCHEMIST YOU LITTLE DOT SO TINY WINRY CAN'T KILL YOU WITH HER WRENCH EVERYTIME YOU BREAK YOUR AUTOMAIL BECAUSE YOU ARE SERIOUSLY SO SMALL SHE MISSES YOUR HEAD EVERY 99 OUT OF 100 TIMES!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A…"

"**SHUT UP IDIOT!"**

Song clapped her hands together forcefully and suddenly Ed found he couldn't talk anymore. At the same time, Kou had grabbed the back of Ed's coat and was trying to strangle him while making sure Al didn't stop him (and all the while keeping his face relatively impassive, except for his obvious annoyance).

**"ARGH! STOP FIGHTING YOU DAMN IDIOTS UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SIC A MOB OF FANGIRLS/FANBOYS ON YOU!" **A very pissed off Kou was glaring at both with his Ultimate Death Glare of Doom™.

They all blinked for a moment. It wasn't very often that Kou lost it. Song then studied the alchemy circle on the back of her hand for a minute and looked up. Ed was glaring at her at pointing at his mouth.

Song shrugged. "I took away your voice. I AM the Song Alchemist, you know."

Al sweat-dropped. "Not a good idea, brother, not a good idea." He murmured.

Song sighed and gave Ed his voice back.

Kou, who had now calmed down, was studying the map. "See, you have to turn here, at the red door and go down the aisle marked 'Mine 56' then…"

The rest stared in amazement as Kou described every turn needed to get out of the maze-like mining-town.

"But by then it would get dark." Kou finished casually. "So…"

He held up his hands, clad in black fingerless gloves. On the gloves were silver alchemy circles, stitched on in a way so t hat they would never get worn down. As he slammed them to the ground, shadows began to creep out of their places and surrounded them. Ed and Al half-panicked when Song reassured them with a pat on the shoulder. Suddenly a portal opened and the four were sucked inside.

After a bright flash and a temporary darkness the group was transported into Central. Al gasped.

"We just travelled 16 miles in less than a minute?"

Song shrugged. "I can do it too, though it's not my specialty."

Kou waved. "Someone's following us."

Song suddenly appeared indignant and muttered under her breath before calling out. "Greed, get your face out of that tree and GIVE ME THE COOKIES YOU STOLE THAT I WAS GOING TO GIVE TO GLUTTONY!"

Then an angry Song shot up the tree she was talking to and the rest of the group heard some yowls and ouches and a whole bunch of movements as the leaves on the trees rattled and shook. Then a frowning Greed (Greedling) jumped onto the ground. Song, now thoroughly calmed, walked almost horizontally off the tree. Ed's head whirled around to look at Song, then Greed, then Kou.

"Huh? Wha-? Why is Ling here?"

"It's Greed!" Song, Kou, and Greed said it at the same time. Al scratched his head. "Where's Ling then?"

"Out there." Kou said matter-of-factly.

Ed sweat-dropped. "I don't get what's going on here!" Song pulled out an official-looking paper.

"That's why we're here."

* * *

**There, done! what do you think? If you want to know, the first chapter was almost completely written by me, while this chapter was almost completely written by Jen. Hopefully, the story will remain pretty good and you will like it.**

**Please review!**

**~Shadow**


	3. Well Now, That was Unexpected

**Well now, the third chapter is up! Jen has been nagging me to update, so here it is! Hopefully, this chapter is good, even though it was 100% written during class. Also, Jen has herself an account now! Sadly, I can't remember the name... I'll tell you when I remember/ask her.**

**Anyways, the chapter is here! It's not too exciting, but its important, so there. Starting from the next chapter, things will start getting interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Well Now, That was Unexpected**

The brothers stared at the paper.

"The _newspaper_?" Ed asked, incredulous.

"No, an article from the paper." Song corrected.

"Big difference," Was his mumbled response.

Song frowned. "Anyways this—" She gestured to the paper.

"—Is a code of some sort." Kou finished for her.

Al blinked. "So we have to decode it?"

"Bingo! Ten points to the golden-haired boy without the automail!" Song cheered, pointing at Al. "One of you is actually smart."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Ed shouted, but his outburst went ignored.

Song then pointed at Greedling (Greed in Ling's body. At this point in time, however, Ling is back in Xing, so it's actually just Greed, he just looks like he did when he was in Ling.). "You see… the paper is out main mission."

"But since the homunculi were resurrected, they might be a problem!" Ed realized.

"Yep."

Greedling (whom I shall start referring to as Greed) sniffed. "I saved you guys during the Promised Day and this is the thanks I get? Oh wow."

Song sighed and stuffed a pastry in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. At the same time, Kou threw a bag of cookies at him, hitting the homunculus smack on the face. The group then studied the paper as Greed managed to get his mouth around the pastry and chewed vigorously while holding the cookies and sporting a new red mark on his face where he had been hit.

"Wharra wis?" He mumbled.

Song cocked her ear comically towards Greed. "Eh? What's that?"

Kou sighed. "Aren't you the Song Alchemist? Can't you tell? Anyways, he said, 'What's this?' and is waiting for an answer."

Greed swallowed the pastry and nodded, grinning. Kou's unnerving ability to discern any type of sound from another had been the subject of many discussions among the homunculi, along with both his and Song's excellent cooking. The only downside was that they were often busy and Kou was not only antisocial, he disliked having to cook very often. Song on the other hand, loved to cook as often as she could and had dropped by with snacks many times in the past.

Song counted the items she used in the pastry off on her fingers. "Eh, it's a blueberry – blackberry - apple – maple syrup – caramel crumble filling in corn flour bedding."

Kou sighed. "Only you could mix all that and make it taste the way it does. I still don't get why you bother making all that though…"

Song smiled. "Like you can talk! You make some pretty awesome cookies. Your other food is pretty good too, the only problem is you don't like to cook!"

Ed sweatdropped. "Eh? You two make these? And Kou can cook? He doesn't seem like the cooking type…"

Al frowned. "Brother, that's rude!"

Kou glanced at them. "Maybe I make them and maybe I don't."

Ed glared from the vague response. Both Song and Kou were very good at those too, it seemed.

Song simply nodded and handed both of them some scones. "Yeah, I make these. Here, this is a boysenberry and strawberry scone dipped in honey and laced with Belgian milk chocolate."

Al took a bite. "Mmmm! Brother, try it! It's really good!"

Kou sighed as Ed took a bite and agreed with his brother. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand…"

(Warning, lots of flicking will ensue.)

Song flicked a pebble at a grinning Greed who was busy exploring the contents of his bag of cookies. "Come on, lazy face. If you're here, you gotta help too."

Greed pouted. 'I'm not lazy, Sloth is! (Don't tell him I said that though.) Besides, I want to the cookies!"

Kou facepalmed and growled. "Eat while you help then! Sheesh!" 'Who knew cookies could cause so much distraction…'

Song's amused snort appeared in the back of his mind. 'You shouldn't have given him those.'

'Well sorry, and stop using your alchemy to budge into my thoughts! There's a reason it's my mind ya know! It's supposed to be private!'

'Hey, I only budge in when you talk to me!'

'I sent you that thought?'

'…Well, no but hey, only one time!'

'Sure…'

Back in reality, Ed flicked a pebble at Song. "First we need to figure out the code."

Song flicked a pebble back at him. "Right. Lucky you've got me here right? Let's focus on words that are similar."

Kou flicked a ball of paper at Al. "Song's a riddle maniac. I _do_ like codes though. Any ideas, Al?"

Al picked up a leaf, balled it, and flicked it at Greed. "No, but maybe you know? The paper is about the homunculi, anyways."

Greed flicked a cookie crumb moodily at Kou. "No, I have no idea whatsoever…"

Kou caught the crumb neatly in his mouth in a rare display of childishness while dodging a stone from Ed. "Geez, no need to use giant, possibly concussion-causing stones, Fullmetal." The dark-haired boy glared irately at the one who threw it at him.

"When did you start calling me that?"

"Since now. And only when I'm annoyed. Geez."

"How about let's go back to our hotel?" Al suggested.

"Sure. I think that we're actually staying in the room next to yours. You know, the one connected by the door in the wall." Song noted.

Greed shrugged. Ed agreed. Kou simply started walking back. So, everyone agreed, and the five headed for the hotel as Song chatted quietly to Kou.

Just as they entered the room, however, the most interesting thing happened. A bunch of swirling colors surrounded the outside view, and two knocked out blondes, an unconscious homunculus, a Popcorn Kernel, hawk-eyed sniper, and blond mechanic later, the Song and Shadow Alchemists found themselves to be the only conscious members of their now seven-member group. Oh and they were also on what appeared to be an island. Kou looked outside and around the hotel rooms, then at the five unconscious figures on the ground. He and Song turned to each other, and, in perfectly simultaneous movements, shared a look and expressed their thoughts.

"Well shit."

* * *

**Well, that's that! Hope you liked it! Please review and I hope you keep waiting for the next chapters.**


	4. Stuck with a Moron oh Great

**Well then, chapter 4 is up! I wonder if anyone actually read this story besides Jen... Oh well.**

**Took a while cuz Jen took forever with her part and then made me finish it...**

**anyways, stuff happens. yeah. and I think I forgot this a while back, but Jen's account is Rose of Salkara. I'm not sure if I said that yet.**

**Anyways, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There. I mean really, it's fanfiction. _Fan_fiction. Really now, I can't own FMA if its fanfiction, can I? No, I can't. So get it in your thick skulls. (Sorry if that's offensive, but I'm in a self-esteem bashing mode, and I have no one to use it on.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- stuck with a moron… oh great.**

Ed groaned as he began to stir, blinking away the bright lights that dotted his vision. Sitting up, he looked around. Al was lying sprawled out on the ground with his head in his older broth's lap. Greed was laying face-down in the pile of pillows that had been made by the swirling lights… the swirling lights! As he remembered, he thought he recalled seeing the Colonel, Lt. Hawkeye, and Winry… looking at the other side of the room, he froze. Oh great… they were here… frickin' colonel bastard. He then turned to the window. Song and Kou stood there, watching and talking quietly. Song then proceeded to walk over to Greed and violently shake him awake while Kou sighed.

Greed groaned as he awoke. "I think I'd rather die than get woken up by song again."

Kou rolled his eyes. "You'd just get reborn or healed, then Song would shake you awake again!"

"But still…" Greed continued to complain until the dark-haired alchemist punched him on the back of his head, shutting him up and… knocking him out… again. Song sighed, annoyed, and shook greed once more.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, I'm awake! Sheesh. Ow."

Ed blinked, "Eh?"

Kou turned to him and them to an unconscious Al. "Wake up Al and Winry; I'll take the Popcorn and Lt. Hawkeye." Then the dark-haired teen turned to the military members and shook them awake, but way gentler than Song.

Song pouted. "I was going to shake Ed awake to see the look on his face, but he woke up himself!"

Al sweat-dropped. "I have an evil brother _and_ an evil friend now? I am really unlucky…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT AL WASN'T I THE ONE WHO SACRIFICED MY ARM TO GET YOU BACK AND THEN GET YOU BACK TO THE REAL WORLD AWAY THAT THAT CREEPY TRUTH DUDE WITH HIS BIG CREEPY SMILE AND WASN'T I THE ONE WHO WAS TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR THE PAST, I DON'T KNOW, 6 YEARS AND YOU REWARD ME BY SAYING YOUR UNLUCKY TO BE STUCK WITH ME AS AN EVIL BROTHER? HOW COULD YOU AL?"

"Sorry, Brother… I was just reflecting on how Song seems to be the only person here as evil as you…"

Kou decided to cut in. "Besides, I could be more evil than Song when I want. It's her personality, live with it."

Song sighed, "Anyways, who brought us here?"

Lt. Hawkeye pointed at the Colonel, who was looking sheepish. "It's for a mission that went wrong." He defended.

Song's eyes twitched and she growled in a dangerously flat voice. "Get your fat ass over here." The others whipped their heads towards the two. It was once in a blue moon that Song ever cusses. The Colonel reluctantly scooted towards Song. When he was within range Song's right hand caught him in a lightning-fast right punch. Then, to everyone's amazement except Kou, Song began beating the Colonel thoroughly into pulp and stomped him into the ground, growling, "Someone dig him out." Then she went to perch on the windowsill.

Ed looked confused. "But… he's a colonel; won't you get court-marshaled for that?"

Song looked at him with a smirk. "Oh yeah?" She pulled out a medal.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Every one, except Kou yelled. Even the Colonel was surprised. "A general? You are seriously a general?" Song shrugged. "Easy promotion. I'm talented, eh?" She smirked at the Colonel, who sweat-dropped and deadpanned.

"Anyways, Kou is also a general."

They all turned to the dark haired teen who sighed. "I became one a bit before Song."

He paused to pull out his State Alchemist watch, his general medallion, and several other assorted awards. "It's all Song's fault that I got stuck with the military…" he whined as said girl smirked.

"Yep, I dragged you up with me, or else you would have stayed an anonymous mercenary forever."

"But I like it that way…"

"Oh well. Anyways guys, get your stuff. I bet the second we step out of this room, it'll be gone."

"EH?" The unanimous cries echoed throughout the room.

Kou groaned internally. "Song and I were talking about it. I figured that it was likely the room's just to transport us."

The others made various noises of agreement before gathering their stuff and exiting. Just as Kou had predicted, as soon as the last person was out, the blue sparks of alchemy raced over it and all that was left was sand as the eight stood on a beach.

* * *

It was late evening when they finished their preparations for their living quarters. A one-room wooden cabin with six beds and two windows was where they planned on sleeping. Ed had asked why there were two beds missing. Song's answer had been as blunt as it was odd: "Kou and I sleep on the windowsills."

Outside was a fire pit where several fish were roasting. The alchemists had mad plates and utensils for everyone, and Song had convinced Kou to help her cook with the remaining ingredients she had in her bag. Now everyone was seated by the fire, eating spaghetti with meatballs and seasoned fish.

Al blinked as he ate. "Song, did you make this spaghetti?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I convinced Kou to do it for once."

Winry smiled. "No wonder, Song's cooking is usually more spiced with many seasonings, right?"

"Well yeah, but how do you know that?" Mustang couldn't help but butt into the conversation.

"She let me sample some of her cooking while you boys were arguing over how to cook the fish."

"Oh." The vertically challenged blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I knew that."

The others (even Al) just rolled their eyes. "_Right…_"

* * *

Several days passed in the same manner, especially once Song found a rock pool with many types of fish and crabs. It was all going fine (especially when they got revenge on the Colonel for sending them there in the first place) until…

A loud screeching suddenly sounded, and everyone clutched at their ears. Song looked to be losing her focus on what was around her, while Kou looked to be in pain. The others were extremely irritated and couldn't concentrate on what was going on.

Several shadows also emerged from the forest beyond the beach that they hadn't explored yet, reminding Ed of Pride. They started to wrap around everyone. (Kou insisted that they couldn't go since there was too much "darkness" concentrated there to be normal, whatever that meant.) Ed growled lowly.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea, Fullmetal. No idea whatsoever." Mustang replied.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do to help. If you don't have anything useful to say, be quiet! You're causing too much noise pollution!" Kou scowled as he said that, before painfully moving his hands away from his ears and slamming them into a shadow so fast, the only signs of what he was doing were the blue sparks that sprang up around them before the shadows were gone.

Greed groaned. "What in the name of Father was that?"

Al blinked. "You use 'Father' instead of 'God' or whatever?"

The homunculus nodded. "Yeah. Better than Kou at least; he uses 'God' a lot, and he's an atheist!"

"Not always, sometimes I use "Goddess', 'Ashera', or 'Saint Elimine'!" the Shadow Alchemist protested.

Riza frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, who or what are those?"

"Video game characters. More specifically, the equivalents to God in _Fire Emblem 6, 7, 9, _and_ 10_." He deadpanned.

Everyone else collapsed anime-style, with their legs up in the air.

"Oh wow…" Ed groaned, sitting up. Then he realized something was wrong.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Winry?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun... yeah. Cliffhangers are my specialty. Whenever I see potential for a cliffhanger, I feel like putting one there. Anyways, I wanted to end the chapter already.**

**Now then, prove to me that someone besides me and Jen actually reads this and review please. Please. Pretty please with a cherry and super duper sweet sugar on top! Just click the blue button!**


	5. Secrets and Cliff Hangers

**Yo peeps! It is I, the Awesomely Awesome Jen Jen! And yeah, I am writing this by myself. But Jo adds a lot and she edits my writing. Don't hate, I wrote half of Song and Shadow and all of Song and Shadow: Song's Story. Jo put up another fan fiction called Song and Shadow: Shadow's Path, by the way.**

**Jo: Hey, it's my story now, my POV!**

**Hi there, yeah Jen writes a lot of the chapters but I write at least half of all of them and I edit all of them. Yeah, I did put up Song and Shadow: Shadow's Path. It's about Kou. Read it if you like. And Jen, get out of my Author's Note and back to your own!**

**Jen: No.**

**Me:*frowns* Then no more cookies for you.**

**Jen: NO! Not the cookies! Fine.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets and Cliffhangers… What Else?**

Kou prodded at the fire. The others where silent and in a dark mood after the incident of the strange shadows and the screaming noises and Winry being kidnapped. Song stared at everyone long enough to pierce a hole in them (except Kou, of course.) Finally she decided she couldn't stand it anymore.

Turning to Ed, Song stage-whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Are you sad because your girlfriend is gone?"

The others couldn't help but burst into laughter at Song's innocent face as Ed did a spit-take and screamed in denial, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Kou rolled his eyes and stage whispered just as loudly, "Denial is the first sign of attraction (…or is it the first sign of guilt? Both, I think.)"

Song pulled the shrimp-y blonde up as he fell over, smiling, "Then why didn't you say so? Come on, I found a good supply of salt water salmon. We can have a feast. Oh, and I found a wild wheat patch, I can make cakes and bread. Kou, help me, I want everyone to be full tonight. So can you help gather some parsley, thyme, burdock, wheat, barley, and any other spices you can find? Yo Ed! Stop sputtering and make me a few pots, will ya? And Colonel, collect some wood and make a fire. Lt. Hawkeye, I need…"

The group dispersed one by one to do Song's bidding, glad to do something instead of sitting around in silence. Kou went with Song to collect the supplies needed for the cooking.

Kou looked around and sniffed for the special herbs. "Motherwort, tansy, moss, lichen, Maidenhair fern, parsley, rosemary, thyme, some sage and wild mint, oh, there's a fine selection of pepperwort too, and hot root, feverfew, marigold, basil, there's a lot of these edible spices and herbs. (Note- I, the awesome Jen, has thought up all those herbs down, and yes, they do exist, as fast as I can write them. And that's fast. Me awesomesta. (Jo: that's not a word, but don't argue…she'll just keep saying it until you agree, or at the very least give up.))

Song looked back fondly at the Elerics, arguing with each other for the size of the pots. "Hm, sometimes I wonder if I looked as old as I am, will they look up to me?"

Kou stared at Song for a brief moment before Song continued. "After all, I am a lot older than they are."

Kou sighed, "Because of a mistake you made, long time ago, right."

Song frowned. "Let's go."

When they came back, Song dumped the supplies they carried back to camp in front of a sizable fire the Colonel made.

"Right, time to START!" Song brushed back her long sleeves with a grin and began to sort out the food. The others felt Song might be offended if they stepped in to help, so they set about cleaning camp. Kou went over to Song.

"Hey, Song, I'll be back in a while."

She nodded and continued to work.

* * *

Kou walked to the other side of the island and opened a portal with a bit more difficulty than usual because of all the dark energy. Sighing, he reached in and pulled out a rather panicky blonde boy with spiky yet fluffy yellow hair and gray eyes. He scrambled out of Kou's grip, readjusting his long-sleeved gray shirt with a yellow t-shirt over it. Then he checked his gray jeans and slung his headphones over his neck as usual.

"Kou! What is it? I was about to go take a shower! And where's Song?"

Kou lowered his voice when he talked. "Hey, Laxis. Do a favor for me will you?"

Laxis (he's the blonde, in case you haven't noticed.) looked at him curiously.

"Get the other homunculus over here. We will need all the help we need."

Laxis raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay… But wouldn't it be weird to have them pop up in the island? No one here met me yet, well, except for Song."

Kou closed his eyes. "I'll tell Song to cover up for you."

"But why me?"

"Because apparently Song is troubled by the noises out here and I can't transport more than two people when there is so much dark energy to counter me."

Laxis looked at Kou steadily and sighed, "It's those creepy people, isn't it?"

"Yeah. See ya then."

Laxis grinned. "See ya. Oh, and…" Laxis looked Kou in the eye.

"Don't die."

* * *

Al finished making all the beds when the steam of dinner caught him off guard. Song stood up and stretched.

"Come get your suppers before I get tired of waiting and toss them to the fishes!" Song yelled at them while banging loudly on a pot with a copper ladle.

Ed threw down the broom he was using and rushed over, glad to be out of work.

"You know Al, next time, I'll make the beds." He muttered to his younger sibling.

Greed was nowhere to be found, but Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye came over.

Song smiled. "Okay guys, I had very little time to make this, so the food will probably be a bit less in quantity."

The group deadpanned. "You call _this_ a small amount?"

They looked at the gigantic mountain of different dishes that laid on the ground with amazement. Song tilted her head. "You'll see."

She sat down and nibbled on a piece of fried salted seaweed as the other four set about sampling the dishes. "Hm, I haven't worked with a salmon for a long time, so it might not taste as good…"

Song was silenced (and surprised) by a plate being shoved into her face for a refill. "Um… just like you to do that, Ed."

Kou came back to camp by the time Song actually started eating (that was pretty late, Song prefers to let others eat first and then nibble on select pieces.) and the others were ready for bed. Song nodded as Kou sat down and nibbled on a cookie.

Kou took a big bite out of the cookie and nibbled.

Song nibbled on a cookie and took a big bite.

"So Song, I went to talk to Laxis for a while."

"Hm. Right, what do you want me to do now?"

They knew each other so well.

"Pretend to make a portal and Laxis will bring the homunculus over."

"Yeah, we do need a few extra paws (Song uses the term "paws" instead of hands (Just like Jen!)) here."

(Yep they knew each other _so_ well...)

Song nodded and gathered the leftover crumbs and tidbits for fish bait, then she went to sit on a windowsill.

Kou joined her later on the other sill, when everyone was asleep. Looking out over the forest, he sighed. "So much darkness…So many memories too. Sorry Laxis, for dragging you back into this..."

In the darkness, Song listed on, quietly wondering what parts of Kou's past she had yet to know, just as he himself had yet to see all of hers.

* * *

The next day, everyone got up and Song walked briskly outside before suddenly singing a quiet song, Kou joining her for a moment. It was then that a small dot appeared, gradually growing larger into a portal. The others simply stared, and Ed recalled an old conversation with Song about portals:

"_I can make them too, though they're not my specialty."_

He was even more shocked when the ones that tumbled out were the Seven Deadly Sins. Pointing at them he glared and shouted. "What are _they_ doing here? I know they're supposed to be good, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

Al frowned and walked close to his brother. "I agree…Song, are you sure this is a good idea? They could still turn on us."

Greed sighed. "What, still no trust? Geez."

Ed shook his head, "I can trust you, but…"

He turned to the rest. "I'm not sure about them." '_Especially Envy, Lust and Gluttony. But Envy especially.'_

Song shrugged. "Deal with it, we need all the help we can get. You _do_ want to rescue Winry, don't you?"

"Fine…but if they attack us, it's not _my_ fault!" The vertically challenged alchemist then turned and stomped to the edge of the forest. "C'mon!"

As he said that, though, an army of dark figures appeared behind every tree and bush, all with glowing red eyes and a murderous aura.

The colonel tugged his gloves on. Kou readjusted his own and leveled the enemies with a light glare (though it would still scare regular people shitless). Song readied herself, staring calmly. Al ran up and pulled his brother back to the rest of them. Hawkeye took her position with the colonel.

The homunculi gathered and Greed and Envy shared a look, before grinning insanely. "This'll earn your trust, right, Pipsqueak?"

Ed growled, refraining from killing the palm tree haired homunculus. (Boy? Girl? I think Envy's a boy, but my classmate Ro thinks he's a girl… Envy's an It.) "I guess so."

The Seven Deadly Sins all readied themselves for the inevitable battle coming up.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**There! Done! One of the longer chapters, too.**

**Hmm… I'm bored and I don't usually do this, but here's a preview, in bullet note form:**

**-Fighting the grunts**

**-War, Destruction, Disease, Malice, Sorrow, and Vengeance…who are they? Similar to the Homunculi, yet different…**

**-Ed, Al, Riza, Song, Kou, and Roy…the order of fighting.**

**-And Laxis appears. **_**"This is what you meant, isn't it, 'Ruto? When you said you didn't make promises you couldn't keep…"**_

**Mainly, these are here so I don't forget what the next chapter will be about, but it's sorta like compensation for being so slow with updates.**

**Ja ne,**

**~Shadow**


	6. Omake & Ch6 Red Eyes

**Omake: I. Will. Murder. You.**

Le Awesome Jen Jen is le BACK! (Jo: You put one too many "le"s there, Jen. And THIS IS _MY_ Author's Note! Not yours!) Me gusta. As you can see from the title, someone will be epically pwned. And, I suppose you know who shall do le pwning. I pity Envy. You shall find out soon why I do so. It's so weird, I like Envy, he's cool. But for some reason Song takes amusement in killing him every time… Ah well, comic relief on our very favorite Palm Tree Idiot.

Envy: Why me?

Song: Hey! Get back here AND WHO DID YOU CALL A SUPER ITY- BITY SIZED SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT I CAN CHASE YOU DOWN WITHOUT YOU NOTICING BECAUSE I AM SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WHERE I AM?

Kou: OH FOR GOODNESS'S SAKES HE DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Everyone:...wow Song, you made Kou snap.

Ed *le evil smirk*: Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine… Oh and Envy? We won't miss you.

Jen: *Le sigh*: Oh shut up Envy and stop chasing him Song oh wait HEY YOU UGLY PALM TREE DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?

Al *frantic*: No he didn't! Oh no, Jen is laughing evilly.

Song: No, I'm laughing evilly!

Ed: Why? Where's Envy?

Song *Le points at puddle of gore*: This used to be him. Why?

Le others: *scoot scoot* Um… Nothing!

Jo: You use "le" to often, Jen. Really.

Envy *Reincarnates, immediately bends over will pain*: OW MY GAWD!

Ed: What happened?

Song *innocent face*: Oh, nothing. I kicked him in the nuts until his physical form couldn't take it anymore and he basically exploded.

Jo: Hey that's what I do! Copy-cat! First my phrases and now this? *Mopes in corner and starts making Envy voodoo doll*

Le others: Song, was that necessary?

Jen: Guys! Dude! I need to go to bed so get serious!

Kou: *Points at Song* her fault.

Song: *Points at Envy*: His fault.

Jen: Oh, so you actually call him a he?

Greed: Don't you?

Al: Doesn't everybody?

Jen: Er, no…

Envy: WHAT?

Song: Oh…

Kou: You see…

Jen: Me and Jo's archenemy Ro…

Song: Calls Envy…

Kou: A girl…

Jen: With funny hair…

Envy *Explodes as everyone else bursts into laughter*: WHAT?

Jen: Er, yeah…

Jo: So Envy, as I mentioned before, you are classified as an it…

Kou: Unless you want to be a girl?

*And then a series of events happened which came close to Envy chasing Kou, who simply killed him instead but oh, what the hell. Why am I writing this?*

Envy: NOT. FAIR.

Song: Why don't we just begin the chapter? Poor Envy.

Jo: No, he deserves it. HE KILLED HUGHES, DAMMIT! THE DUDE WAS LIKE THE ONLY DECENT COMIC RELIEF IN THE WHOLE THING BESIDES ED'S SHORT RANTS! *pulls out computer and starts typing up several very gory scenes in which Envy suffered a long and painful death*

Envy: *Screams as he suffers the wrath of Jo's writing, and therefore awakening the side of her that takes sadistic pleasure in seeing him drown in a puddle of his own blood, among other things* YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS KILLING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Song: 'Cause you called me short!

Kou: He didn't!

Jen: What did he say then?

Kou:… He said "Hey".

*Here is a moment of utter silence.*

Song: Oh.

Jen: Song… Why did I ever bother making you this violent…

Song: Because you did?

Jo: No, it's because Jen is sometimes more violent than Song.

Ed: Creepy.

Jen: I'm not creepy! I'm a crazy-weird-tomboyish-cycho-hyper dude! No way am I creepy!

Jo:…dude, you spelled "psycho" wrong. And I thought you said you weren't? Only weird and hyper, according to the last time I checked (Which was yesterday, you know.)

Song: ~Denial.

Jen: … Should I tell everyone here that you like…

Song: NO!

Jen: Then please shut up and stop insulting your creator and author. All of you. Though mostly Song.

Kou: Hey, I did nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU!

Jo: Oh great, I'm rubbing off on you Kou. That or your kuudere-ness is showing. Ugh.

Al: Um… This is running off topic… And what's a kuudere?

Jen: There you go, someone who is actually smart enough to realize that. And yeah, Jo, what's a kuudere?

Song: Well you're the one who is writing the story! And umm…Jo answer the question.

Jo: I was _going_ to, but _someone_ wrote too much text and I couldn't fit it in… *glares at Jen* Anyways, a kuudere is someone who acts all cold and tough and stuff but is actually pretty damn fluffy.

Kou: HEY! I am NOT fluffy!

Jo: Not really, but hey, you're all nice and stuff. Close enough. It contradicts with your outer image enough to count.

Kou: Not. Nice. Ugh.

Song: Oh no, the appearance of the one-word-sentences…Kou's not happy. At all.

Jo: **No_ duh_.** And really, I think I_ am_ rubbing off on him. Why else would he be using my classmate's "Not. Nice." phrase? OMG BRENT IS TAKING OVER KOU!

Jen: Oh, and I'm actually the author's character during omakes and notes and stuff.

Jo: As am I…

*Actual Jen*: Hi peoples. Sorry for being random. Why was I writing this again? Forgot. Oh well. See ya all. I shall now begin the story.

*Actual Jo*: Ugh, Jen, stop making this omake so crazy! I'm the one who has to edit it and frankly, I'm quite miffed that you didn't include me and messed up Kou's character…Oh whatever. You made the chapter too short, I had to fix it and make much longer. As in at least 400 words longer to meet my quota of at least 1000 words per chappie…I ended up adding 792 words to it…

Everyone: YES! THE STORY IS HERE!

Jen: … And you have to fight a load of bad guys.

Song and Kou: YES!

Others: …

Jo: Oh, well, at least some of you are happy.

**By the way, peoples, I can't make an entire story on author's notes so you can go and check on my account—Rose of Salkara—for new updates on our stories. I am not going to broad cast any here so check on my account at least once per week because I will update about twice a week. Depends. So enjoy the stories, all you faithful readers, and hello to the new ones!**

**Jen, get outta my Authors Note _again_! My account! Not yours! MINE! Anyways, yeah, you heard her. Seems that now she is taking over my account. Whatever. If she does, I'll hack hers and put up the name of the guy she likes. (As if I would do that; there's no way in Hell that you'll get me to put up my friend's secrets!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Red Eyes**

Song chipped off the rest of the bark of her newly-made bow and checked the quiver. Then she watched the forest as she began to get a cold chill down her spine. _Someone is watching us…_

Kou played almost lazily with a necklace charm as his red eyes darted back and forth, ears twitching to every sound.

The homunculi really was just staring at the forest from their chosen spots and waiting.

Ed and Al studied the waves and noticed that even the normally cheery birds have gone deathly quiet.

The midday sun began to shine.

They had decided to wait for the red-eyed crowd to show themselves, seeing as after they had appeared, they had disappeared just as quickly. Kou looked up and nodded at Song, who stood up quietly and spoke.

"Everyone at their posts."

As the group tensed up Song walked casually to a gigantic forest tree that seemed to be giving off a lot of dark energy. Song suddenly mused to Kou.

"You know, If I get pissed off at someone I usually punch them. I didn't actually try kicking anyone for a pretty long time."

Song turned to Ed and patted the tree. "Hey Fullmetal, this tree is the source of a lot of dark energy. Alchemy seems to have no effects on it… So can you kick it down?"

Ed shook his head at the sight of the gigantic solid tree. "No."

"Al?"

"No."

"Mustang?"

"Hell no. It would ruin my uniform."

"Riza?"

"No. And sir, that was a rather idiotic reason to not kick the tree."

"Greed?"

"I could try. But the forest seems to go against my Ultimate Shield."

"Yeah, I can't turn into anything either."

"It appears I can't use my Ultimate Spear."

"That's not good. Hm." Song looked at the challenging tree. Suddenly a pair of red eyes appeared. More joined it as Song backed off slowly to view their position. Her instincts took over as she made a rough estimate of how many enemy are there. Song's natural leadership took control.

"Everyone spread out so they don't surround us. When they charge, go in fours or fives and fend each other's backs. Gradually make your ways to the sea. They might not give us a chance to, but once in shallow waters I can make a boat and everyone needs to get on at all speed. We can shoot them down once we are out of their range and where the dark energy will thin down. Kou, make a force field for us once on the boat (Jen: well, I admit that I am crazy-weird-tomboyish-hyper-psycho, but I am good at planning war strategies. It's what you get after reading so many books (all of them) of Redwall. Redwall is AWESOME!). Guys, shoot one arrow up and one down, that way they won't be safe anywhere."

Suddenly an impatient Grunt tripped and rolled out onto the sand. Kou growled and immediately caught it before it could get back. Grunts were human-like creatures with red eyes like Kou. They are highly intelligent and powerful things.

The struggling Grunt attempted to escape by flinging sand at Kou's eyes but for some unknown reason Kou simply blinks it away. Kou glared at it with his Ultimate Death Glare of Doom™ and Song glared at it with her Death Glare of Ultimate Doom™, making the grunt flinch and get quiet.

Then Song remarked to the Grunt casually, still staring at the tree. "You know, it would get much easier if we could get rid of the tree…"

She turned grinning to the speechless Grunt, "Think we can do it?"

"No." The Grunt sneered.

Song simply nodded to Greed, who passed it on to Lust to Envy to Gluttony to Pride to Wrath to Sloth to Kou and back to Song. Who took a deep breath and suddenly zoomed forward, did an amazing high wheel kick— and kicked right through the tree.

"Get into positions!" She yelled as Grunts—thousands of them—rushed from their hiding spot. Red eyes glinted in the sunlight as the group got into position.

Kou rolled his eyes and walked into the middle of a huge crowd of said red-eyed creatures. Glancing around him, the boy spun around with a kick, disabling many of the grunts which had gotten too close, and also distracted some as his long ponytail whapped them in the face. (It hurts like hell, trust me. I've done it before.) Then, he twisted his sleeves slightly, making three kunai* appear in each palm. The knives were soon embedded in the chests of his enemies. Another spinning kick and several kunai later, the crowd around him all lay on the ground, dead.

He glanced to Song, eyes glinting with an even sharper blood red than usual. "Hey Song," the Shadow Alchemist drawled, "You wouldn't mind if I changed the plan a little and killed these guys instead, would you?"

Song glanced over from where she as fending off ore of the creeps. As she sent one flying with a kick, she shrugged. "Doubt it. But how? Even_ you _can't keep so many at bay."

Kou grinned. "Ever heard of combining alchemy?"

"Hmm…yeah, but I never tried it. 'Screaming Shadows', huh?" Song had a matching grin on her face now.

"Mmhmm."

Ed looked at the two as they seemingly effortlessly downed the grunts around them. He himself had taken a few hits due to the sheer numbers, and Al wasn't much better off. The colonel on the other hand, and Lt. Hawkeye, were untouched as the Flame Alchemist unleashed his explosive fury. "Hey you two! Hurry up with your plan!" Then the golden-haired alchemist slashed his arm (which was in the form of a blade) at several attackers and jumped back to create some spikes with alchemy.

The two complied quickly. Kou slammed his hands into the shadows of the trees in the forest, quickly rising them into a form similar to Pride's own shadows. (This created some commotion with Pride, who felt slightly miffed.) A cruel smirk came to play on his face as he directed the shadows at the grunts.

Song then started to use her echolocation, using the sound waves to surround the shadows at a high enough frequency to not only distract the grunts, but to slash through them with the vibrations. She then nodded at Kou, who compressed the air around everyone's ears to muffle the high pitched "nails-on-a-chalkboard" sound.

The "Screaming Shadows" as Song had dubbed it took care of the rest of the grunts, giving Ed enough time to locate the source of the pests: a strange alchemy circle with deep purple stones that resembled Philosopher's Stones. The Fullmetal Alchemist destroyed the circle and the stones, ending the barrage of grunts.

* * *

Ed sighed. "What was that?"

The group was now at the shore, resting a bit from the ordeal they'd just had.

Pride frowned. "I'm not sure, but Kou, how did you imitate my shadows?"

The teen blinked. "That? I just used the right alchemy equation and my natural affinity towards the shadows. Those things, coupled with the fact that I already know how you control your shadows, means that I can use them in the same way…with some additional improvements."

The Elric brothers looked on in surprise. Then…

"Okay, you know what? Let's just go in and kick the asses of whoever took Winry and get the hell offa this fucking crazy island!" Ed declared.

The others decided to do so, although Colonel Mustang forced the homunculi to stay behind to guard their stuff and to "not make a mess of things", much to the seven creatures' chagrin.

The five alchemists and Riza trekked through the forest when suddenly a dark shadowy substance surrounded them all and the six found themselves being dragged through the forest into a clearing.

Ed sat up, confused. "Wha?"

Everyone else appeared slightly shaken as well by the strange force. Then, all of them but Ed started to fade slightly, until they were pale blue and transparent.

"Guys?" The vertically challenged blonde was starting to panic now.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the clearing and a patch of blue mist appeared on the other side.

"They can hear and see you, but you can't hear them, and they look like ghosts to you. A fitting scenario for our fight, is it not?"

The voice seemed young and feminine, but most of all, it held no animosity at all. As Ed got a clear view of who was talking, he froze. A girl stood there, looking about 10 or 11 years old. Her lips were pulled into a small smile. Most of all, though, the girl looked like a carbon copy of Song.

"Song?"

She smiled again, but it was cold and deadly.

"You are mistaken. My name is War."

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? It doesn't include everything in the preview from last time, but that stuff'll appear in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**And yeah. Tell me what you think, Jen made me write all the action scenes and this is the second chapter with fight scenes I have ever written in my _life, _so yeah. (The first being Chapter 1 (not the Prologue) of _Shadow's Path_.)**

**Well then, ja ne!**

**~Shadow**


	7. Enter the Negative Feelings

**Song: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jen: Dude what?**

**Song: I JUST SUCCEEDED IN KILLING LE COLONEL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Roy: Ow… what just happened?**

**Song: I killed you.**

**Roy: Yeah… Right…**

**Ed: Dang it Song! Can't you do that again?**

**Al: Brother! You're being evil again!**

**Kou: Al, let him. It's for your own good. Right shorty?**

**Song and Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT S/HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER/HIS OWN NAME BECAUSE THEY ARE SO SMALL THAT THEIR BRAINS AREN'T SERIOUSLY BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD EVEN THAT LITTLE INFORMATION?**

**Song: KOU YOU ARE DEAD! YOU ARE SO, SO, SO DEAD!**

**Kou: *deadpan* Calm down Song, I didn't say that! *Glares with Ultimate Glare of Doom ™***

**Song: *Glares back with Ultimate Death Glare of Doom™***

**Kou: *Turns up a notch***

**Song: *Turns up a notch***

**(And they repeat that until Song calms down somewhat and suddenly burst into laughter when she looked at something. Kou looks too and smirks)**

**Greed: What?**

**Jen and Jo: *Looks and also bursts into laughter***

**Ed and Al: *Looks and also laughs***

**Riza and Roy: *Also Laughs***

**Greed: Why is everyone laughing…*Looks and laughs***

**Envy: What? *Looks and sees a palm tree, deadpans and growls***

**Jen: Heehee, sorry, oh, is this another omake?**

**Envy: NOOOOOOO!**

**Song: *Remembers what happened last time* Totally knew you would say that.**

**Jen: Whatever. Let's start~**

**Ed: I don't wanna fight that creepy dude that looks like Song!**

**Song *Offended*: WHAT? That is so not me!**

**Jen: Gah, let's just start already. Come on people, you won't die. No actually some of you probably will.**

**Everyone: *immediately turn gaze onto Jen***

**Jen: Um… Okay… STOP STARING AT ME! *Le awesome wheel kick at the people surrounding her (dude, people, I've learned three and a half years of Tae Kwon Do and one year of Kung Fu. I'm practically a black belt but got delayed by a trip to China.), Song and Kou epically dodge***

**Ed: Kou, you were right Jen can be more violent than Song… Ow… **

**Jen: *quickly skips off* See ya peeps!**

**Jo:*Groan* why must you have crazy stuff in the author's notes…Kou, whatever you do, don't kill me for what is in this chapter. And on to the STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything related to it. I just own this story and the OCs (Or rather, Jen and I own the OCs and story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Enter the Negative Feelings: War, Destruction, Neglect, Regret, Sorrow, and Vengeance**

Ed looked up desperately. There seemed to be no way to defeat War. The nimble Song-look-alike was extremely strong and fast. For the last few minutes Ed felt like a tiny mouse being played with by a huge cat. Clutching a slash mark on his side that was dripping blood, Ed rolled out of the way as War send another cascade of spikes at him, grazing his left cheek.

_'War, with such a gentle appearance yet such a dangerous nature.' _The young-looking girl stared almost a bit sadly at Ed. "I don't like to fight… But I had been ordered to kill you."

_'That's a surprise, looks like she doesn't want to fight… And someone is her boss… like the homunculi…' _Ed turned to a high pitched noise. _Song?_

Song used all her energy to let off a sound wave she was sure could reach Ed. '_Ed, War is my look-alike, maybe she can be immobilized by being close to me_.'

Ed twitched as he received Song's message. Having someone intrude your mind did not feel good. Gritting his teeth, he used the last of his energy to charge at War, catching her by surprise, and knocked her towards the direction of Song's voice and a fire Kou was able to make. War dug her feet into the ground and stopped sliding as Song struggled forward, pushed back by some unknown forces. War turned to Ed as he fell to the ground.

Something within Song snapped. She clapped her hands together and shoved it onto the ground without alchemy circles, surprising everyone except Kou. A bright light flashed as everyone (again, except Kou) flung themselves onto the ground and covered their ears as Song let out an extremely high sound wave, knocking down War and the forces that kept Song back. Ed took this chance, and crushed War with alchemy. Then the others started to appear, released from being mere ghosts in the background. It was silent as everyone (and again, except Kou, but he's just looking at Song with slight amusement) stared at Song.

Huffing slightly, Song clapped her hands together and put them on Ed's shoulders, instantly healing him.

"You did human transmutation?"

"Heck, like a billion times already."

Everyone dropped to the ground anime-style. "We're serious!"

"So am I." Song looked at them earnestly in the eye. "I did do a lot of human transmutation. Sad for Kou though."

They all turned to stare at Kou, who scowled. "Tell you later."

"What was the 'price'?"

"A mistake I made, long time ago." Song's voice was flat as she gave the same answer she always gave when people ask about her powers or her past. Everyone sighed as they began to fade again, and Al pouted. "Oh no…"

"Yo Al!"

The blonde turned around in slow motion at the familiar voice. He saw a boy, about one year older than him, with golden hair and eyes, coming towards him. Walking slowly the boy tilted his head—and his antenna.

"Brother?"

"What?"

"I… thought… you're with the others…"

"That's Ed."

"Wha—?"

The Ed-look-alike grinned lopsidedly, just like Ed, "Say hi to Destruction!"

* * *

Al was able to dodge a lot of Destruction's attacks, though his similarity to Ed forced him to not attack him.

Song restrained Ed running forward as Al again narrowly dodged Destruction's alchemy. "No use, he can't see or hear you. Stay back." She murmured softly. The invisible barrier had come back, and now they were forced to sit and watch.

After a while Al was tiring out rapidly. He was able to avoid major damage by choosing to dodge the attacks.

The boy realized he couldn't last longer.

He felt a bit of his younger self roll in as he shouted to Ed. "Hey Brother! If I die tell everyone I was proud to have such a short older brother, it makes me feel better!"

Ed, Song, and Destruction yelled at once, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN IN HIS/HER FINAL MOMENTS EVERYONE WILL THINK S/HE IS STILL ALIVE AND WELL BECAUSE THAT SINCE THEY ARE SO SMALL THEIR DYING SCREAMS ARE TOO SMALL FOR EVEN KOU TO HEAR?"

That gave Al an idea. "Brother, admit it, you are very, very microscopic!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPIC THAT YOU ARE COMPLETELY IGNORING HIM/HER BECAUSE S/HE IS SO SMALL THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY EXISTED!"

The blonde took this chance to imagine he was having an all-out war with Ed. "Well you are so small that I didn't even know Mother gave birth to you! I had a brother?"

Song calmed down as the plan dawned on her. Ed and Destruction completely exploded with rage as the Ed side of Destruction took over. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN THOUGH MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO HIM SHE STILL DOESN'T KNOW SHE HAD AN OLDER CHILD BECAUSE HE IS SO SMALL IT DIDN'T EVEN TAKE TIME FOR HIM TO DEVELOP IN HER WOMB!"

Al closed his eyes and imagined Ed about to punch him, then he ducked and side-kicked Destruction. With his strength renewed, Al dodged and attacked, no longer afraid to hit the Ed-look-alike.

For some reason Destruction vanished before al could deliver the final blow. As he watched the others appear, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Who… Did… You… Just… Call… AN ITTY-BITTY FLEA SIZED SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TURN AROUND TO MY TAP BECAUSE I AM SO SMALL YOU DIDN'T FEEL IT HUH AL?"

AL ran off wailing as Ed chased him full-force. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT BROTHER!"

Kou turned towards Riza. "I have a feeling this is your turn."

"It probably is." Riza watched the others slowly fade away and placed her hands on a pair of rifles. Turning around, she was suddenly pulled into a flashback.

* * *

"_Father, can you help me fix this?" A small, five-year-old girl crept slowly into a study room._

"_Not now, I am almost done with my studies."_

"_But Father, you promised you can help me fix this after a small while!"_

_The man sighed. "Later, child, later."_

_A sad look replaced the girl's previous happy look, and she turned around, holding a broken toy along with her broken promise._

* * *

Riza pulled back from the vision as she felt another one call to her. She felt her skills useless against these mental torment.

"_So you have been Neglected." _A sinister voice murmured, _"Then this will be easy."_

The others were surprised at the lack of action. Riza was just standing there as a dark shadow crept up on her.

"WATCH OUT LT. HAWKEYE!"

Colonel's warning was lost as Riza dodged at the last moment, getting a spear through her shoulder. Then the war started. Pulling out her twin rifles, Riza managed to get a shot at the dark shadowy thing before it vanished—only to appear behind her!

Ducking at the last moment, the sword only took out a few strands of blonde hair. Turning around, Riza instinctively kicked out at the shadow, catching it in the midriff before it vanished again.

After Kou bandaged Riza's shoulder wound they waited for the next opponent to appear. Al looked at Song. "So… can you tell us about your past?"

Song smiled mirthlessly. "Tell you if you live long enough to get out of here." She looked at the others fading and added, "Not that you might want to know, Ed and Al."

* * *

"So." She turned around to face her opponent. _The fight is a bit… too easy…? Hm…_

"Hey."

Song looked at the figure that just spoke. Pale blue eyes with seemingly no pupils stared back at her. His pale golden hair was short and messy, a wide grin was pasted on his friendly face and he had a broadsword slung over his back.

"…Leaf…?"

"After what happened there, you might as well know my name."

"…" Song shrugged. "I don't know you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You were born in the same place as Leaf."

"No I wasn't. I was born in Amestris."

The person scoffed slightly. "You birthmark is right here." Suddenly lunging forward, the person swiped something out of her eyes, dodging back, Song was able to prevent damage to her eyes, but the person succeeded in pulling out… a pair of colored contacts.

* * *

Roy was surprised. "A Salkarian?"

Ed looked at him. "A who?"

"A Salkarian. Inhabitants on Salkara, Island of the Emerald Eye, home to the Altar of Fate."

"But… I thought none of them have ever been outside of their home? After all, every time someone tried to go to Salkara, they never come back."

"Song is… from the Island of the Emerald Eye…? How?"

Kou interrupted, "You will have to see soon."

* * *

Song sighed. "Golly, if you had to do that, might as well asked nicely."

"…And you'd refuse?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Awkward moments."

"?"

"I said, awkward moments."

"…?...!"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"So…"

"?"

"Are… you supposed to kill me right now?"

"… Dunno really."

"… Yeah… weird."

"You don't say…"

"So… What?"

"Dunno."

"Tea?"

"…I don't like tea."

"Then what happens now?"

"I… seriously… don't… know…"

"Huh?"

"Er, yeah."

"At least tell me your name?"

"Regret."

"… Yeah…"

"So…?"

"This is weird. Why aren't I killing you right now?"

"I… don't… know…"

"Huh, alright… didn't the evil peoples tell you?"

"No…."

"But you should have known from watching the others? This is weird."

"… Tea?"

"I thought you said you didn't like tea."

"I mean apple cinnamon tea. You know, the kind that Leaf likes?"

"Well… Don't know. Depends on you really. I like tea."

"Milk or sugar?"

"Is it poisoned?"

"…No…? I don't think so."

"…Do you know anything?"

"Um… not really?"

Song sighed at the conversation. "Okay… I suppose. I'll get the pastries."

* * *

The others were surprised when Song got some pastries and sat down with Regret and started chatting and having tea.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?"

Kou shrugged. "Well, Song's always like that… She likes tea… Don't be so surprised."

The others were shocked enough to explode.

* * *

"So, about this whole 'I don't know what I am supposed to do right now' thing."

"…Yeah?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"…Um… Not… Sure… Might do something wrong and stuff."

"Oh, I see."

"So you think that the riddle in the newspaper can help you?"

"I didn't say that. But maybe. You see it's not hard to solve but I just didn't have much time lately to look it over."

"Oh, okay."

"And then again, maybe the result won't be as good as I think it will be, and then what? We are out of clues."

"Er, try solving the riddle first… It might lead to something else."

"Good point, so we got cleared on that point, what to talk about now?"

"Hm, I think your friends might be surprised at the lack of action."

Song smiled. "Yeah, oh well. So, let's move onto global warming. Due to over pollution the world is kinda heating up, and that's not good for the environment so I think some actions should be done."

"Hm… like what?"

"Like… maybe take some action? First we need to find the source of the pollution and find a way to stop it. But to do that we need to know why that kind of pollution is taking place and for what cause it's for. Then we need to find a way to substitute it with an eco-friendly way. Then viola! It's done. But that will take a long time, however with some savings it won't take much money."

"Hm, well you're smart."

"I suppose I am. Now, to analyze what pollution is harming the world…"

* * *

Al stood on tippy-toes to see what Song was talking about. Ed was taking a nap while Kou made some arrows and a quiver for his bow. Colonel was reading a book while Lt. Hawkeye was checking her guns. In short, everyone was waiting for something to do.

* * *

"Eh, we ran out of tea."

"Yeah… what do we do now, Song?"

"Get more tea?"

"I don't have any more."

"Um… would you like some cider or cordial? Here, try all of them."

"Ooh! This one is too fizzy, just gone down my nose!"

"That's why you drink slowly."

"Pass the butter, will you?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Abracadabra?"

Song face-palmed. "Try again, it starts with 'p' and is six letters."

"Polish? Police? Pollen?"

"Ugh… Never mind…"

"Okay thanks. Buttered croissants, yay!"

"What to talk about now?"

"Um… Uh… Eh… How about let's play Twenty Questions?"

"…Huh?"

"I'll ask you something and then you can ask me something."

"Alright…?"

"How old are you?"

"…15. You?"

"84690 years old."

"… WHAT?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"… Nothing…!"

"Hm, okay. Where did you come from? Oh never mind, Salkara."

"Amestris."

"No, Salkara."

Song frowned at Regret. "I was born in Amestris, alright? I don't know who you are talking about."

"Rose?"

"I'm not her. My name is Song and I am born in Amestris. Okay? I have no idea who Rose is. Unless you mean the Rose Ed and Al know."

"… So you aren't taking you're past seriously."

Song smiled mirthlessly. "Not nearly enough."

The others rose to a thundering crack, and they found Song had opened a portal, sending Regret away.

They rushed over to her.

"What the hell happened?"

"Why were you having tea?"

"What did you talk about?"

"Where is he now?"

"Who are you?"

There was silence at Ed's simple question.

Song stared at him (easy for her because of her height, don't tell her I said that though, I don't wanna die. XD). "My name is Song. Da?*"

They stepped back as they began to fade, leaving Kou in the clearing, along with their troubled thoughts at Song's hidden secrets.

* * *

Kou groaned. "Sigh…why me?"

A female voice answered him. "'Cuz that's how life works?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Like I care what Life thinks. Life officially screwed me over like 10 times already, if you don't count the minor stuff. …Then again, Death's not much better." He muttered the last part to himself.

A girl stepped into the clearing. She looked the same age as Kou and had golden hair in a ponytail that reached her mid-back. Her bright green eyes were sparkling and she had a small grin on her face. "Hey there, long time no see."

Kou blinked. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong person here. I never met you before."

"Oh really? Did you forget already?"

"Nope. I'm simply stating that even if you _look_ like my friend, you are not her. Therefore, I do not know you."

"I suppose you're right. I am Sorrow. Pleasure to meetcha."

"…I'm afraid the feeling is far from mutual."

* * *

The alchemists all turned to Song.

"Do you know who she is?" Ed asked, seeing as the girl was the most knowledgeable about Kou out of all of them.

"Nope. He never told me about his past before we met." She titled her head. "But…maybe Lightning-Head would know?"

Al looked confused. "Who's Lighting-Head?"

Just then a boy ran into the clearing, immediately gaining a ghost-like appearance like the rest of them. He had wild yellow hair, lighter than Ed's from what they saw as well as gray eyes. He wore a gray long-sleeved shirt with a yellow t-shirt on top as gray jeans, and a pair of gray and white headphones was slung casually around his neck, the wire leading to one of his pockets.

"What the hell?" He turned to Song.

"Song, what in the Nine Hells of the Reikai** is going on?"

"Obviously, Kou's fighting the physical manifestation of Sorrow. Just as obviously, his cursing has rubbed off on you."

"…screw being a ghost-thingy, I'm gonna help."

"You can't."

"Well damn. Ah, well screw that, Life's caused us enough problems already. It owes us at least 10 favors. Or at least, it owes Kou that much."

Ed blinked. "That's what he said. Anyways, who the hell are you?"

"Me?" he blinked. "Oh yeah, you never met me. I'm Laxis, AKA one of Kou's oldest friends and the only one here who knows the majority of his life. Which I will tell you. Eventually. If Kou doesn't kill me for saying that. Anyways, let's see how this turns out…"

* * *

Currently the two in the clearing were having a staring contest. One that Kou was winning, as expected. The girl finally sighed, giving up as she said simply, "Twenty Questions?"

"…Why do all of you ask that? Or at least why are you saying the same thing as Song and Regret?"

"Because I want to."

"…Fine. You wouldn't stop pestering me anyways… Sigh…"

"I'll start. Who are you?"

"You should know that. I'm Kou. Koruto Ikuda, the Shadow Alchemist; the person Life owes at least 10 favors and Death owes at least 4. I'm someone you shouldn't piss off. Now my turn: Why her?"

"You mean why I took her form? The same reason Regret took the form of Leaf, or War took the form of Song, or Destruction took the form of Ed, or why Neglect dug up Riza's memories of being neglected. Because you know us. You recognize us. And that makes it easier to kill. My turn: Why do you still wear contacts? Your vision's better than the average human by at least 1.5 times."

Kou froze for a moment. He sighed, pulling off the colored plastic (is that what contacts are made of? I wear them, but I'm not sure…) and blinking once. "Happy? If you must know, the questions I get about my eyes are very annoying. Now I have a deal: if I can survive the next five questions without revealing more than 3 facts about myself, I get to blast you to the next Millennium. Do you accept?"

A smirk. "Of course."

* * *

"Wait…Kou's eyes are gold? But only people form Xerxes do, like Father, Brother, and I!" Al exclaimed.

Laxis shook his head. "Not gold. Amber. There's a difference, and besides, Kou wasn't even born in Amestris."

"Eh?"

"Then where was he born?"

"How should I know? Rule Number 2: _Don't_ pry into Kou's Personal life. He'll kill you without a second thought."

* * *

"Who's form did I take?"

"You took the form of someone I knew. That information is redundant; therefore I have not given out one of the three facts. Four more tries. Do I get to send you wherever if I win?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like you'll win. Why did Song's human transmutation give you trouble?"

Kou frowned. "Because my right eye…can see Truth, so it gives me a headache when people do human transmutation. It's very annoying. Right now he's singing the retarded Barney Song. One fact has been given. Two to go. Three more tries. Did you know you suck?"

"Nope, I thought I rocked! Why's Laxis here, any—"

"How should I know? Two more tries~." Kou uncharacteristically grinned while poking his tongue out at her.

"Dunno, and that's cheating! When did you meet Laxis and the girl I'm imitating?"

"Sometime when I was a kid. One try left, and you still have to reveal two facts. Are planning on pissing me off?"

"Hell yes." Sorrow took a deep breath and let it out. "You do know it was your fault?"

Something snapped in Kou at that simple question. He looked up with a growl in his throat. His visible eye was once again blood red, even though his contacts were obviously out, and his eyes looked just like a cat's. He took a deep breath before smiling in a way that could have fooled any living creature around into thinking he was _not_ about to kill someone. Rather, he looked like he was going out for a walk on a perfect day with his friends. That is, if he was someone who actually _smiled_ that's what he would look like. It was creepy.

The smile melted into a sadistic smirk as he clapped his hands and slammed them into the physical manifestation of sorrow, shocking all of them but Song and Laxis.

As the girl was surrounded by blue sparks slowly started to disintegrate, Kou looked at her. "To answer your question…yes."

He gave her a two-fingered salute. "See ya in Hell. Not that I believe in it anyways."

And Sorrow was on a one-way trip to see Truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Colonel blinked. "We have a Salkarian and the survivor of the Lakuna Tribe? What?"

Laxis sighed. "Apparently so, sir. Though it shouldn't be so surprising."

Riza frowned. "Sir, what are you talking about?"

"The Lakuna Tribe, a tribe famous for their eyes. The tribe member's eyes would become catlike and black when they were angered. It's been a century since blood red eye appeared. Some military officials from the country the tribe lived in were sent to kill them and capture the one with those eyes. That person…must have been Kou."

Said person nodded. Then, everyone once again started to fade as the Colonel turned to face his opponent. Until he realized who it was.

"Hughes?"

"Hey Roy! Did I show you my newest pictures of Elicia? Isn't she adorable? Don't you think?"

"What? Aren't you…dead?"

"Oh I am, aren't I? Well, then again…I'm not Hughes. I'm Vengeance."

Roy frowned. _'Of course it can't be Hughes, Envy killed him…but how can I fight someone that looks and acts just like my best friend?'_

He was startled out of his thoughts when a bullet flew past his face. Vengeance stood there, pistol in hand. "Ready to fight, Roy?"

"Don't call me that; you're not Hughes!" Mustang continued to dodge the bullets as his mind raced. _'This reminds of the time Envy pretended to be Hughes to try to kill me…that's it! Just because he looks like my best friend doesn't mean he is my best friend. All he's doing is tarnishing the name of the dead. And I won't forgive him for that.'_

The Colonel glared at his best friend's lookalike. "Just because you look like him…"

_A snap of the fingers._

"Doesn't mean you _are_ him."

_And a burning fireball was in the place Vengeance just stood._

* * *

After healing the Popcorn, the small group took a while to rest.

_'It's all too easy.' _Song murmured to Kou in the back of his head.

_'We will see.' _Came his cryptic reply.

"Where's Winry?" Ed looked around.

Al sighed. "At least we defeated those creepy people and the Grunts."

They froze to a loud crack and turned around to find rows and rows of endless waves of Grunts, along with the reborn Negative Feelings.

"Oh hell, now they got way more."

"See, I _told_ you that Life was a master at screwing people over!"

* * *

***Da is Russian for yes. Jen is into Hetalia for now so yeah.**

****Reikai=Spirit World.**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN ! Jo isn't the only one good at cliff hangers! Sorry for the super late update, you see, I was very busy in the past few weeks, first I had to go to Denver, then Japan, and then Beijing, China, and now I am going to Fuzhou. Ugh. AH well, what will happen next? ;)**

…**Just so you know, this is Jo here now. And just so you know, Jen made me write Kou and the Popcorn's fights. So if they suck…I blame my inability to write action. My brother can. I can't. (But I can focus more on the character themselves, something my brother can't do. So if my brother, Jen, and I were to combine, we would make the greatest writer EVER. Sadly though ,this story is still terribly OOC due to the fact that I can't really talk to Jen everyday like I can to my brother, and my brother hates anime.)**

**Song: Who's you're fav character in this story? Review and tell us!**

**Jen: SEE HOW EVIL SHE IS? She's secretly asking for more reviews!**

**Kou: I thought you liked reviews? Besides, that's not evil, it's sneaky.**

**Jo: Of course! But flames will be used to make my own personal Hellhole where I can dump idiots like Ro.**

**Russa: Hi peoplez, I'm from another story.**

**Jen: Oh hi Russia, Y U here?**

**Russa: To tell readers to read Hetalia. I'm from Jen's fanfic in Hetalia.**

**Jen: And…?**

**Russa: Oh yeah, and 'Da' is Russian for 'yes'. HEY SONG YOU STOLE MY PHRASE! *EMITS EVIL AURA***

**Song: Oh ho hurr for the dreaded evil aura. And yes I stole you're phrase. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Jen: Russa… You should know… Song's more evil than you… You can't scare her…**

**Russa: Oh damn.**

**Jo: *is feeling left out* Sigh. You know what? I'm not even gonna try to make this less random…**

**Kou: *is happy to be left out. Or is he? Can't tell* Agreed.**

**So, see ya next time!**


	8. AN

**Sorry this is just an Author's Note!**

Well, I think Jen and I have kinda ditched this story (school's been killing us both for a while) and I really want to rewrite it, so it'll be on temporary hold until we find time to both rewrite and re-upload it. Sorry to our readers and we hope to return to writing on this site soon.

Still, as stated above, school is really killing both of us, and it'll probably be a really long time before this story is taken up again. Sorry.

Not to mention Ed and Al are quite OOC and it's killing me...and the whole plot is pretty whacked up at the moment. This story could also really use a beta. And if you have any suggestions as to what to change when we rewrite this, let me know (just PM me).

...And sadly (not really), Jen has gotten me hooked on Hetalia. I really can't get hooked on any more stuff, or my list of animes/mangas/games I'm hooked on will explode. Really. Sigh.

Again, sorry, but we have other priorities and this story isn't as well written as I would like.

-Shadow


	9. REWRITTEN VERSION IS UP!

Hey guys! Time to let you all know, the redo of _Song and Shadow_, titled _Song and Shadow: Emotions of Dischord_, is up now! It might be slow on updating, but this time I'm determined to get Jen's to actually write and not get lazy!

Also, probably in the next couple of weeks or so, I plan on changing my pen name, just to give everyone a heads-up so you know and won't be like, "who's that?" when you get an alert.


End file.
